


I believe in the power of love

by SaetreNoora



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaetreNoora/pseuds/SaetreNoora
Summary: Adam is in love with his best friend, and he struggles with it sometimes. Especially when he and Mikael are left alone for a day.





	1. Chapter 1

It isn’t easy. Being in love with your best friend. It hurts. A lot. 

It’s a lot easier to be in love with a friend, an acquaintance or just someone you know of. You don’t normally spend almost every single day with them. But with your best friend you do. And said best friend, shares everything with you. And you share everything with your best friend. Everything but one secret. That will always remain a secret. That you are completely, madly, insanely in love with them. That you are absolutely head over heels and there is not a thing that you wouldn’t do for them. That needs to remain secret. 

At least for Adam. For Adam, Mikael knowing about his feelings for him, equals humiliation beyond humiliation. He wouldn’t know what to ever do with his life if Mikael were to find out. However, at the same time he wonders how Mikael doesn’t know. Adam considers himself quite obvious and not very discreet at all. 

“Dude,” his best friend’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “none of the boys will join us today.” Adam’s heart skips a beat at this because yes he gets to spend an entire day with just Mikael. An entire day just the two of them. 

“Oh, why? What are they doing?” he asks and looks up at his best friend. Mikael shrugs but doesn’t meet Adam’s gaze.

“Dunno, Mutta is meeting Siri and Elias had some family thing but I don’t remember what Yousef was going to do.” he speaks, scrolling on his phone. Adam can bet, and be 99 percent sure that it’s facebook he’s scrolling through. Maybe messenger. 

“Siri huh?” Mikael turns his head to Adam and there’s a grin etched upon his face. 

“Yeah. I’m really happy for him. I mean he hasn’t stopped talking about her for three weeks,” he says and the smile on his lips is fond and sincere. 

“It’s great for him.” Adam agrees.

“Also, she’s really cute.” It feels like a knife to the heart when Mikael casually adds that sentence to their conversation. 

“That she is.” looking away from Mikael, Adam ponders if he should just stop torturing himself. He knows that Mikael would never love him back in the right way, and so he thinks he should just go home. Not spend the day with Mikael when that would be pure torture. 

“I think they’re gonna be official soon, don’t you?” 

“Probably.” Mikael laughs and leans closer to Adam. 

“They’re so head over heels both of them,” he says and smiles widely as he looks at Adam. “I’m kind of jealous.” he then adds. 

“Of Mutta?” 

“Of both of them. Loving someone and having them love you back. Must be such a great feeling.” he says and Adam feels that stab to the heart again. 

“They have only met a few times though, I wouldn’t call it love.” he says, trying to avoid discussing the entire mutual feelings topic. 

“You know what I mean.” Mikael says and pushes Adam playfully. Adam shoots Mikael a smile, and nods his head. “Just think about it, having such a strong feeling like love towards someone, and that person feels the same strong feeling towards you.” while Mikael speaks he leans closer and closer to Adam and Adam doesn’t know what to do. His heart is beating frantically because Mikael leaning into him and speaking of love like this hurts him so much. Because all he really wants is to experience what Mikael is talking about, with Mikael. “Like, love is such a great thing,” Mikael’s face is pressed against Adam’s arm. “and I truly believe in the power of love.” those words push Adam over the edge. He can’t do this. He can’t spend the day with Mikael when it hurts this much. He rises from where he’s sat so suddenly that Mikael, who had been leaning on him, falls face flat against the couch. 

“I just remembered I have a thing today,” he rushes the words out at the same time as he begins to walk out towards the hallway. “I need to go.” Out of the corner of his eye he sees Mikael sit up straight again, stand up and his facial expression is something Adam immediately pushes to the back of his mind. He walks out to the hall, picks his shoe up and shoves it on. He does the same with the next one and rushes out, letting a quick goodbye escape his mouth.   
Mikael is left standing in his hall, just staring at the door Adam just disappeared through. Wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

He knows he shouldn’t have been so obvious. It wasn’t weird of Adam to leave when Mikael couldn’t even be subtle enough. 

He knows Adam didn’t have ‘a thing’ today and that he didn’t need to go. So that is why he just got off the bus and is jogging towards Adam’s house. He needs to talk to him. Needs to apologize, needs to explain. He can’t lose Adam. He’ll just have to suppress these damned feelings. 

When he reaches Adam’s house he knocks on the front door frantically. It seems like no one answers the door for over half an hour, but in reality it probably just took a minute or so. Adam stands there and before he can even utter a word, Mikael speaks. 

“I know why you left. I know you don’t have a thing today and I just, I know why you left.” he says and he looks pleadingly at Adam. “Can I come in?” he gestures to the inside of Adam’s home and Adam nods. Together, in silence, they walk to Adam’s room. They sit down on his bed and Adam looks to the floor. 

“I know you left, because of what I did, and I’m sorry. I know I got way too obvious and that I leaned in too close and that I shouldn’t have. I get it, that I ruined the great friendship we have but I can’t let it be ruined. I know my feelings got in the way but,” 

“Your what?” Adam interrupts and looks at Mikael with a puzzled face. “What are you talking about?” he adds and now both of them look confused. 

“I mean, didn’t you leave because you were bothered by my obvious display of affection?” Mikael asks and is very careful to not sit too close, or lean in to too close to Adam. “That I was too obvious that I love you and that made you uncomfortable.” he continues and his gaze shifts from Adam to the floor instead. 

He feels Adams hand reach for his face and all he can do is lean in to the touch. He is weak. All he wants in life, is to be with Adam. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Adam. With gentle touches and soft kisses. He is so damn weak. 

Adam tilts Mikaels face up and their eyes meet again and Mikael is surprised by how much love and admiration he’s met with. He can’t help himself. It feels like they’re magnetic, that he needs to lean in. It feels like his body just does it without him being able to control it. 

The butterflies and fireworks that people talk about, is a dumb simile. Because what he feels when their lips meet, is so much stronger than that. It feels like happiness, spreading through his entire body. He feels light and like something is kind of sparkling within him and he feels happy. Content. It is only when Adam pulls back that he becomes aware of that a tear just escaped his right eye. 

“I love you too. That’s why I left. Because I was scared. Scared that I would show you how much I love you and scared that you wouldn’t feel the same.” Adam speaks and reaches up to wipe away the tear from his cheek. Mikael leans in again. Their lips meet and he knows, that there is nothing that makes him feel as happy, as Adam does.


End file.
